Obediencia
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sans sólo lo había dicho como un comentario tirado sin importancia, sin contar lo serio con lo que Papyrus iba a tomárselo.


Sans se cansó de pretender que el pequeño control azul en sus manos le era interesante y volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano. Cuando vio a una cola peluda colgando de por sobre el cinturón de los short de su hermano, la magia que creía tener bajo control volvió a subir por el rostro, iluminándolo en azul.

Hizo un sonido como de aclararse la garganta, rascándose la nuca. Papyrus se volvió con unas orejas felpudas en las manos. Si pudiera respirar, ese habría sido el momento en que dejara de hacerlo. Papyrus había venido preparado. Muy preparado.

Él sólo lo había mencionado la noche anterior como una mera posibilidad, una idea que él mismo había hecho de lado al siguiente instante esperando que no pasara a mayores, pero Papyrus le había sorprendido apareciendo de pronto con una caja y apresurándole hacia el cuarto para tener la noche más increíble de sus vidas. Sans apenas había podido musitar un débil intento de protesta antes de que Papyrus le diera una breve explicación de lo que tenía en mente y de pronto su mandíbula se le convertía en piedra.

No quería evitarlo, todo lo contrario. Era sólo… abrumador. Habían tenido sus pequeños juegos de rol, pero nada muy elaborado o que dependiera tanto de la habilidad de Sans por mantenerlo en marcha. Ese último siempre había sido el papel de Papyrus. Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza ese pequeño bicho que le insistía que Papyrus en realidad no quería hacer nada de eso, que sólo lo hacía porque creyó que lo necesitaba y luego del suceso su hermano iba a odiarlo por hacerlo vivir eso.

Lógicamente entendía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba más acostumbrado a ser quien consintiera al que se le dieran los gustos. Desde que empezaron con ese nuevo estado de su relación Papyrus de vez en cuando le dedicaba pequeños gestos destinados a cambiar eso. Esos hasta podían gustarle, pero eso no le parecía tan pequeño. 

-Hey, Pap –dijo, desviando la vista-. Sabes… sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, ¿no? Podría sobrevivir sin ellos.

-Oh, no tengo dudas, hermano –Papyrus se colocó las orejas sobre su cráneo y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando sus manos ya cubiertas por guantes peludos en sus rodillas-. Pero no es por eso que vamos a hacer esto. Me pareció una idea extraña al principio, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que viera el potencial que la idea tenía. Tú tendrás la posibilidad de disfrutar el tener una mascota perfecta como el Gran Papyrus y el Gran Papyrus confía plenamente en que su fantástico hermano sabrá cuidarlo –Papyrus sacó su lengua naranja y le dio un entusiasta lametón a la mandíbula. Sans se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sus huesos vibraron entre sí. Papyrus sonrió satisfecho-. Vamos, hermano, será divertido.

Sans bajó la cabeza, a sabiendas de que el color de su magia se había hecho más notable. Aun así, asintió. ¿A quién quería engañar? En verdad quería hacerlo. Sólo er a Papyrus con parte de ese disfraz iba a darle varias fantasías a las que dedicarse.

-¡Fantástico! –exclamó Papyrus y se irguió, quitándose la parte superior de su traje de batalla. Sans abrió las cuencas frente a la visión de su amplia caja torácica formada de huesos blancos e inmaculados. Luego de lo cual Papyrus se agachó, tirando hacia debajo de la parte inferior. La cola se mantenía unida a él por haber sido atada a su columna. Por último Papyrus tomó un collar de cuero de la mesita de luz al lado de su mesa y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, ofreciéndoselo sobre su regazo-. Adelante, Sans.

El esqueleto más bajo notó una medalla de plástico en el frente del accesorio. De un lado se leía "Papyrus" en su fuente correspondiente, pero al otro lado estaba escrito "propiedad de Sans" en la suya. Papyrus… realmente había pensado en todo. Una parte de sí se sintió hasta orgullosa, pero esa quedó prácticamente sepultada bajo su inmediata sensación de sofocarse. Las manos le temblaron al levantar el collar y necesitó al menos tres intentos antes de conseguir cerrarlo del todo alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

Un sutil color anaranjado había comenzado a vislumbrarse en el rostro de Papyrus en tanto el alto esqueleto mantenía la vista baja. Sans no tenía muchas oportunidades para verlo siendo tímido con la confianza que prefería manifestar, por lo que la rara imagen se le hizo especialmente entrañable y le acarició la mejilla. Papyrus emitió un sonido que debió haber aprendido de los perros y se reclinó contra su mano, frotándose. El último vestigio de duda en Sans se apagó.

-Aw, Pap –dijo, rendido, y le tomó de la cabeza para conectar sus frentes-. No te merezco.

Papyrus abrió la boca para protestar, pero pareció recapacitar al último momento y en lugar se inclinó más hacia el frente, sacando un gruñido bajo de insatisfacción. Sans sonrió para sí.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, amiguito? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? –Papyrus gruñó, un poco más fuerte-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Timmy volvió a caerse al pozo? Ese niño nunca aprende, ¿eh? –Papyrus dio un pequeño ladrido de advertencia-. Oh, sí, hemos tenido un estupendo clima últimamente, estoy de acuerdo. Las acciones de la bolsa podrían estar mejores, aun así. ¿Crees que el mercado de valores logre levantarse para el próximo año?

-¡Sans! –reprochó Papyrus finalmente-. ¿Es que no puedes tomarte nada en serio por cinco minutos?

-Espera ¿haces de un perro común o un perro monstruo? –dijo, sólo a medias estoy confundido.

Papyrus frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo sé? –reconoció, parpadeando-. ¿Qué es lo que a ti te gustaba imaginar? ¿Puedo hablar o no en tus fantasías?

-Ah –Sans desvió la vista, sintiendo su garganta imaginaria cerrándose de pronto-. No… no realmente. Tenías la idea correcta antes.

-Oh, ¡de acuerdo! –Papyrus le tomó la mano para presionar el rostro contra ella, alguna manera emitiendo lo que sólo podía ser un ronroneo.

-Ese es un gato, Pap –Sans le rozó los dientes en la coronilla-. Pero mejor así. ¿Quién no querría un perro que también ronronee?

Papyrus ahora se puso naranja con un claro aire de estar contento consigo mismo. Le dio un suave mordisco a la muñeca antes de apartarse un poco y ponerse en cuclillas con las patadas al frente de su pecho. El esqueleto ladró una vez, jadeando con la lengua para afuera. Sans tuvo el breve impulso de ir a buscar una cámara para ir a capturar lo simplemente adorable que era la estampa, pero entonces vio que su hermano estaba desnudo, el contexto general que justificaba el atuendo y el impulso adquirió otro matriz menos inocente. Pero ellos no habían hablado nada sobre fotografías. Quizá en otra ocasión, si es que llegaba a haberla.

En el momento presente, Sans tosió para hacer tiempo hasta encontrar el valor de tomar la actitud que sólo había adquirido antes sólo en su cabeza.

-Eh… buen perrito –probó primero, extendiendo su mano y dándole unas palmadas cerca de las orejas. Papyrus ladró entusiasmado, gimoteando de placer. Sans suspiró y volvió a tomar aire-. Échate en el suelo.

Papyrus lo hizo, mirándolo desde abajo. Sans se levantó de la cama, irguiéndose sobre él como casi nunca le era posible hacer. Su alma retumbó de forma acelerada y a ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido el leve brillo azulado que nacía de su entrepierna. No del todo de forma inconsciente Sans se mantenía con las piernas más abiertas, permitiendo que fuera todavía más obvio.

-Da la vuelta –indicó con más calma.

Papyrus se giró, las piernas y los brazos doblados hacia el centro de su cuerpo, su mirada expectante siguiéndolo mientras Sans se arrodillaba a su lado. Sans le acarició con calma las costillas de arriba abajo, dejando a sus dedos deslizarse con lentitud por el espacio entre los huesos. Conocía a sus hermanos y conocía la diferente entre dónde tocar para causar cosquillas y dónde tocar para tener otra reacción preferible.

Tal como él esperaba, el rostro de Papyrus volvió a colorearse en tanto le permitía escuchar unos suaves gimoteos. Los sonidos de complacencia empezaron a llenar el cuarto cuando Sans le dio un gentil apretón a las costillas inferiores, pasando a las vértebras que Papyrus elevó para que pudiera rodearlas. Su agarre era firme y constante, transmitiendo el calor de su magia cada vez, pero iba demasiado lento para ser lo bastante estimulante y Papyrus se encargó de hacérselo saber, agitando la parte inferior de su cuerpo como para animarlo.

-No, no, no seas impaciente –dijo Sans con diversión, moviéndose a la misma velocidad incluso cuando la magia de su hermano se volvió más caliente en respuesta-. Un buen perrito no se pone exigente con su dueño.

Papyrus le dirigió una mirada irritada, pero de última suspiró y le dejó hacer. Sans vio que en la zona de la pelvis lo que había empezado como una sugerencia de una forma, demasiado difusa para decir realmente lo que era, la energía se concentraba en algo más sólido. Sólo llegados a ese punto soltó a su hermano y se puso de pie para tomar los shorts que el otro había dejado ordenadamente en una silla junto al resto de su armadura. Cuando regresó junto a Papyrus le deslizó la prenda de vuelta por las piernas hasta cubrir del todo la zona y Sans le dio una palmadita al bulto resultante.

-Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada de eso –dijo-. Lo mismo puedes hacer de cuenta de que no tienes nada ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Papyrus gimoteó en confusión y Sans vio que observaba su entrepierna todavía celeste.

-No, tampoco –aclaró y se adelantó, presionando la palma frente al centro de su pecho.

Al extender su mano se percató de que su mano temblaba un poco antes de apoyarse sobre el hueso. El latido de su mano volvió a sofocarle. Lo que estaba a punto de pedirle era algo que nunca habían hecho, de lo cual sólo sabían que era posible en teoría y Papyrus tendría todo el derecho del mundo a decirle que no. Esa parte no le preocupaba. Era el tener que pronunciar las palabras en voz alta el gran paso a dar.

\- ¿Podrías… eh, sacar tu… alma? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –se apresuró a agregar ante la expresión atónita de Papyrus-. Sólo pensé… ¿podríamos intentar?

Papyrus bajó la cabeza. Sans se dijo que debió haberlo esperado, y estaba listo para retirar su mano, cuando sintió un súbito calor rozando sus dedos. El corazón invertido naranja de Papyrus atravesó los huesos y se quedó flotando un poco por encima. Sans vaciló por un largo rato, fascinado y confuso por la vulnerabilidad que se le presentaba, pero un pequeño quejido impaciente de su hermano le sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

Tomando una profunda bocanada, Sans tomó el alma de su hermano en su palma. La pequeña forma se sentía como una pequeña nube cargada de lluvia. Emitía suaves ondas de energía que le hacían saber de forma directa la confianza y cariño que el otro monstruo tenía en él, enterrando en efecto el mínimo punto de aprensión que palpitaba en el fondo. Sans envolvió la esencia con las dos manos y la acunó contra su rostro, besando la superficie suave y lisa, esperando envolver al otro en la pura adoración y gratitud que parecía llenarle el pecho.

Ni bien lo hizo, un gemido sorprendentemente alto lo paralizó en su sitio. Su primera idea fue que la había cagado. De alguna manera ya lo había arruinado todo y Papyrus estaba sufriendo, nunca debió haberle dicho que sí, era un horrible hermano, en qué estaba pensando y habría seguido hundiéndose a sí mismo de no ser porque el alma de Papyrus centelló igual al flash de una cámara. El sentimiento que contenía no tenía nada que ver con dolor, todo lo contrario.

Sobre su propia alfombra, Papyrus se retorcía con las piernas apretadas entre sí. Ellos sólo habían sabido acerca del contacto, pero nunca habían sabido acerca de los detalles. Lo que Sans hacía era absolutamente sacarse cualquier cosa de la manga y con ese mismo impulso, Sans sacó su lengua azul para repasar la superficie. Papyrus respondió con un obvio estremecimiento. El alto esqueleto intentó llevarse una mano hacia su entrepierna, pero Sans se la detuvo por la muñeca.

-No, no –dijo con gentileza y le apartó la mano-. Date la vuelta y pon las manos a la espalda.

A pesar de su gimoteo insatisfecho, Papyrus cumplió con la orden y agitó las caderas, bamboleando su cola peluda. Sans vaciló con su palma en el aire un instante antes de aplicarle una ligera nalgada. Papyrus dio un respingo, más de sorpresa que de dolor por lo que le dijo su alma.

-¿Qué hemos dicho acerca de cómo se comportan los buenos perros, Pap? –dijo Sans y chasqueó los dedos para traer un cinturón desde uno de los cajones.

Sin dejar de masajear el alma con su mano, sujetó con la otra ambas muñecas de Papyrus para que pudiera atarlas juntas con el material. Le dio un tirón a la atadura para acabar de asegurarla. Papyrus todavía podría deshacerse fácilmente si de verdad quisiera hacerlo, y el esqueleto alto debía saberlo tan bien como él, pero aun así permaneció quieto y sumiso debajo suyo, como si de verdad fuera presa de un poder superior.

-Eso, muy bien. Ese es un buen chico. ¿Quién es mi Papy bueno, lindo y obediente? Tú lo eres. Tú eres mi Papy bueno –susurró Sans hacia el alma, la cual palpitó en excitación y complacencia por los cumplidos. El rostro le hervía y tenía una leve sensación de ridículo por primera vez tomar ese rol, y de estar en frente de cualquier monstruo no creía que hubiera podido hacerlo de la misma manera o hacerlo en lo absoluto. El que fuera con Papyrus y tuviera la prueba viva en su mano de que todo lo que hacía era bienvenido, aceptable, le daba ánimo para continuar-. ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que te ves ahora mismo, todo indefenso y dispuesto como un delicioso aperitivo sólo para mí? Ningún otro monstruo en el subsuelo tiene la menor idea de cuán afortunado soy de poder tener este espectáculo. Sería la envidia de todos, ¿sabes?

El gemido largo y sostenido resultante de Papyrus le sobresaltó, haciéndolo apretar el alma de su hermano más de la cuenta en un instintivo temor por dejarlo caer. Esta vez Papyrus gritó a todo simbólico pulmón, su cuerpo sacudiéndose como atacado por un rayo eléctrico, antes de que se derrumbara de lado en el suelo. En sus manos el alma naranja parecía imitar el movimiento de las costillas, inflándose y decreciendo en un pequeño charco de magia. La sustancia brillante rebasó el borde sus palmas hasta el suelo.

A pesar de que ya se imaginaba lo que se trataba, Sans sacó la lengua para probar un poco. Ese sabor… definitivamente ya lo conocía, pero era ligeramente diferente. Más crudo, más puro, al haber salido directamente de la fuente.

-Vaya. ¿De verdad te corriste sólo con eso? –dijo, impresionado. El alma le hizo sentir una llamarada de vergüenza mientras Papyrus emitía un débil sonido-. Oh, no, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, Pap. Es sólo que me sorprendió, eso es todo. Supongo que de verdad es diferente cuando hago esto con tu alma que con tu cuerpo, ¿eh?

El alto esqueleto afirmó pesadamente con la cabeza. Pasados unos momentos, removió los brazos como para intentar liberarse. Sans se llevó el alma a la boca y se puso a limpiarlo de sus excesos mágicos.

-No, no, no –susurró, alternando con lametadas-. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Sin dejar de lamer, Sans se sentó en frente del rostro de su hermano. Cada vez que lo hacía el alma volvía a agitarse al unísono con el alto esqueleto. Papyrus levantó la vista como pudo hacia él y le dirigió un gimoteo patético.

-Si de verdad quieres que esto acabe pronto –indicó Sans, bajando sus pantalones para liberar a su erección, ya húmeda en la punta con su propia magia azul-, entonces mejor empiezas a convencerme de qué tan buen chico eres para merecer esa recompensa. Obviamente tienes las manos ocupadas por ahora, así que vas a tener que usar esa linda boca que tienes.

Agitó el miembro frente a la expresión ensimismada de su hermano. Por un segundo pensó que Papyrus pronunciaría su palabra de seguridad o protestaría otro poco más, pero pronto el monstruo se arrastró otro poco al frente, estirando la lengua para lamerlo de arriba abajo. Al llegar hacia arriba Papyrus se puso a chupar con un sonoro entusiasmo. Debió haber imaginado que incluso en esas circunstancias Papyrus no iba a entregar nada menos que su 100%. Su hermano era demasiado genial para rendirse tan fácil.

Era una lástima que eso fuera exactamente lo que buscaba.

Poniendo una mano en la nuca de su hermano, Sans continuó degustando el alma. Ahora que sabía lo que era la sustancia de la que continuamente se recubría el corazón pulsante, no podía tener suficiente de ese sabor dulce y un poco ácido que no podía relacionar con otra cosa que su hermano en tanto éste temblaba y sus gemidos adquirían una nota casi dolorosa. El placer volvía a acumularse, punzando lento pero seguro, preparándose para una nueva descarga.

Sans lo calculó lo mejor posible. Justo antes de que Papyrus sufriera un nuevo orgasmo, se llevó el alma a la boca y apretó con los dientes. La explosión le salpicó hasta el fondo y desbordó su mentón. Pero esa vez Papyrus no pronunció el menor sonido. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró a su hermano con la mandíbula abierta, su lengua a centímetros de la erección que había atendido segundos antes y en sus cuencas una expresión vacía. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba tensionado por una cuerda a la que lentamente, segundo a segundo, alguien estuviera relajando.

Sans le acercó el rostro y le besó con calma, primero lamiendo el borde de sus dientes y luego pasando su lengua azul sobre la naranja hasta que por fin esta reaccionó, acariciándose contra ella. Desde el costado de su boca movió el alma para ponerlo al frente y Papyrus lamió sus propia esencia, aparte de sacarla del rostro de su hermano. Sus movimientos eran lentos y casi dubitativos sobre su propia alma, pero Sans no le dejó abandonar la tarea, llevando a su hermano a provocarse a sí mismo un tercer orgasmo, menos intenso que los anteriores.

Sólo entonces Papyrus perdió las fuerzas para seguir manteniendo su torso elevado y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sans volvió a agarrar el alma en su boca al perder su soporte contrario y le dio vueltas en contra de sus dientes, como goma de mascar a la que preparara para hacer un globo.

-Ah… aaahh… -Era todo lo que salía del esqueleto, sus huesos chocando unos contra otros-. Aaaah…

Ni aún entonces quería romper la fantasía. Era impresionante. ¿Pero qué más podía esperarse del Gran Papyrus? Sans esperaba que el otro todavía fuera susceptible a sus emociones y pudiera leer en ellas el orgullo, la admiración que le hacía vivir. Luego de unos minutos de jugueteo el alma pulsó, cansada, adolorida, llevada más allá de su límite y sólo entonces Sans la devolvió a su palma.

-Buen chico –murmuró al órgano y le dio un casto beso antes de devolvérsela al cuerpo de su hermano.

Incluso si era ese mero contacto, Papyrus se agitó pero volvió a respirar tranquilo cuando el corazón invertido volvió a perder su forma física dentro de sus costillas. Sans hizo un rápido chequeo de su estado y le complació ver que la caja de descripción sólo recomendaba descanso, sus puntos de vida intactos.

Esa en verdad había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones y la razón por la que Papyrus le dijo que, si alguna vez intentaban hacer algo con sus almas, prefería experimentarlo él a jugar con la vida del mayor. Pero parecía que mientras las intenciones permanecieran en la búsqueda del placer mutuo, incluso algo de maltrato era permitido. Era bueno saberlo. Más tarde los dos podrían ver nuevas maneras de aprovechar esa información.

Por lo pronto, tocaba recuperarse de lo que ya había hecho. Le desató las manos y acomodó la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo, acariciándole la coronilla hasta las orejas postizas.

-Has hecho muy bien, Pap. Sabía que podrías hacerlo –Suspirando de cansancio y satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho, Papyrus se acurrucó contra él. No pudo sino recordar a cuando era lo bastante pequeño para enterrarse ahí. Siempre le había parecido que demasiado pronto Papyrus había dejado de buscar esa seguridad, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de una sesión particularmente intensa era que podían volver a esa vieja dinámica. No sería una mentira decir que esa era su parte favorita de todo el proceso-. Has hecho estupendo, Pap. Eres increíble.

Sans continuó susurrándole cumplidos (todos verdaderos, todos llenos del mismo cariño) hasta que Papyrus pronunció un único nyeh y sus cuencas se cerraron, protegido bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano mayor.


End file.
